Skye
History Early Life Skye was born in the deepest pits of Hell, with demon parents (probably) who hated her very much because children are nasty. So they sent her to the over-world to fend for herself, which she did quite successfully, to their surprise. She did not realize her demon origins until later in her life, however, so she lived unknowing for a good portion of her childhood. Skye was found as a newborn baby on the doorstep of some woman named "LovelyPeaches." Peaches' daughter had been visiting for the holidays, which was the only time she was allowed home, and saw the baby on the doorstep. This woman who found the baby Skye was named Lawanda, a magical genie who totally isn't sadistic whatsoever. She took the child home with her, and cared for it (for some reason.) Her childhood was decidedly better than Lawanda'schild's was. Which made Lawanda'schild very resentful, resulting in many years of torture from the ghost. Skye handled this, however, and spent her free time drawing, looking at animals, and practicing satanic rituals. You know, the basic things preschoolers do. This was when she found out she was indeed a demon, as everyone had silently expected. Lawanda gave Skye her name since she thought that she had fallen from the Skye and ended up on her mother's porch (Lawanda isn't the brightest.) Her childhood was alright, minus the fact that she was plagued by demons most of the time, but it was okay- she grew to tolerate it. Teenage Years As a teenager, Skye was bullied because her mother was fat. But she didn't care- whenever someone bullied her, she just summoned a demon to kill them, like a normal teenager would do. And thus, all the other students (and teachers, for that matter) feared her and did not dare oppose her, or else they'd get, y'know, sent to hell. Skye skipped school at least twice a week, but managed to graduate high school. During this time, she ended up dating a rotten octopus, but the octopus had small brain and ignored her, so she ate him. After this, she met a pear that had ranch dressing that was pretty epic, but he ended up becoming rotten and left. So she cried about this for a while, but was eventually okay, and she and her mother went their separate ways. Adulthood Eventually, Skye reached adulthood and had met a horse named Yoshi, who she took in as her own. A few years passed, and she met someone named Tora 3.0, who became her friend soon enough. They had a good relationship, and eventually, Skye met up with Lawanda once again and they did some talking and told each other about the events they'd gone through in the few years that had passed since they were together. Skye brought her horse with her, along with two dogs she had found, whom she named Taka and Mondo, since they reminded her of characters from a game she played years ago. The group of them hitchhiked for a while, setting up camps along the highway at night. After a few weeks of doing this, they eventually were picked up by a couple driving by to see the city. The couple took the group in (somehow getting the horse with them) Involvement in the Plot Character Creation Inspiration Appearance Inspiration Personality Inspiration Appearance Personality Relationships Quotes Trivia